Almost a Kiss
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: What happens when Lily runs into Scorpius on her way to the Slytherin Common room in the middle of the night?


_**Disclaimer: Sigh, Must you remind me that I own nothing? Oh alright, I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the creative works of J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

_**So, these stupid one shots won't stay out of my head! Well this one was inspired by a fan art I saw on deviantArt called: Almost a Kiss by a-lise. So in honor of her amazing art work, this is dedicated to her. **_

_**Here's the picture if you want to see- #/d54abqe**_

* * *

_**Almost a Kiss**_

* * *

Thirteen year old Lily walked nervously down to the dungeons. She knew she was supposed to be brave like her founder Godric Gryffindor but the dimly lit hallway left much to her imagination. If she knew lending her book to her brother would mean walking to the Slytherin Common room in the middle of the night, she would have happily refused.

She jumped when she heard a crash behind her. She spun around slowly only to be met with a growing darkness. She sigh a breath of relief. It must have been the wind. She brushed her arms. It was rather cold in the dungeons. She continued walking while inwardly cursing her brother for being in Slytherin. She knew Albus being in Slytherin would somehow make her life a living hell. Why couldn't he have been placed in innocent Ravenclaw or warm and sweet Hufflepuff?

She stopped to rub her arms. The place was getting colder as she got nearer to the common room. She took in a deep breath. She could do this. She could get her book and return to the Gryffindor towers in one peace. She needed to channel her inner Gryffindor. It had to be in there somewhere or else the sorting hat wouldn't have placed her there.

She was about to take a step when someone grabbed her by the waist. She felt her heart quickened and she tried to scream but the person muffled her screams with their hand. Her eyes widened. She was going to die. She felt a tear prickle down her cheek. She was going to die down in the Slytherin dungeons.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to scream." She heard the person whisper in her ears. She nodded her head. She felt the person's hand move slowly from her mouth. In a flash the person pushed her up against the wall. She kept her eyes closed. She was too afraid to see the person.

"You can open your eyes now" she heard the person whisper. She reluctantly opened her eyes. Light grey orbs stared at her. She knew those eyes. Her body relaxed slightly but she blushed from embarrassment.

"What are you doing down here?" Scorpius asked. She knew the blonde haired boy from all the stories Albus told his family during the summer and Christmas breaks.

"I-I was ju-just going to g-get my bbb-book from Albus" she stammered.

Scorpius smirked, "Oh you're Potter's little sister. I would have never guessed. He doesn't mention you as much as the rest of the family. I can see why."

Lily frowned. She didn't need Malfoy to remind her of her lack of individuality when it came to her family. Everybody was extraordinary at something when she was just little old Lily. Usually she was fine with being ordinary but something about the way Malfoy smirked at her made her blood boil.

"Shut it Malfoy!" she growled. He smiled. He cupped her chin and raised her head up. He snorted before turning her head from side to side.

"I don't see the resemblance. You look nothing like Al or James. You're not nearly as pretty as Dominque. Not as sweet as Molly or quiet as Lucy." Lily clenched her fists as he compared her to her family. She got enough comparisons at home she really didn't need him to remind her.

"Leave me alone Malfoy!" she continued to snarl.

He grinned, "Definitely much feistier than Roxanne. But you're not as dignified as Rose. So what are you?"

"I'm a person Malfoy! I think the better question would be 'Who are you?' I'm Lily Potter, Albus' little sister that needs to get her book back from him!"

Scorpius pushed her back against the wall. He placed both his hands on the wall surrounding her. She could feel his breath on her lips. She noticed his grey eyes shone brightly in the dark.

He smirked at her. She could see the curve of his lips and she could feel his breath getting closer to her.

"Your hair isn't as red as the others. Your brown eyes are much more beautiful. You may not be as pretty as Dominque but you are far more beautiful. I like my girls feisty; they make the relationship much more interesting."

Lily's eyes widen. "What about Rose?" she asked. She knew about the crazy crush her cousin had on him. It's the main reason why Rose hung out with Albus so much.

"What about Rosie? I find you much more interesting." He whispered. She saw him inch closer to her and she closed her eyes. His breath smelt of spearmint. She felt her knees buckle. His fingers brush her loose hairs behind her ears. He cupped her cheek.

"Not now," he murmured. Her eyes flew open to see him smiling. He was no longer a few inches away from kissing her but rather a few steps from leaving her.

"You're too young my little tigress." He said stroking her cheek. "There is a kiss on your lips that belong to me. I will come for what's mine Lily. When the time is right, I will kiss those lips of yours." He stared at her for a moment before leaving her in the hallway. She kept her eyes on the empty hallway thinking about when he'd kiss her. She quickly forgot about her book and returned to her bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

_**Four Years Later**_

* * *

She couldn't believe she was taking her final walk around Hogwarts. She'd slipped away from her family and all the festivities occurring in the Grand Hall for the graduates. She wasn't much of a festive type of person. She preferred to take in her final moments of Hogwarts by thinking of all the good things that happened to her over the years.

Her days of being a seeker for the Gryffindor team came rushing to her as she passed the Quidditch pitch. She could still hear the roaring audience applauding her after she caught her first snitch upside down on her broom. She remembered her fight with James on the stairwells over David Finnegan snogging her at some Ravenclaw party. She passed the classrooms and she remembered all the detentions she got for being late or being sassy to the professors. It was still a surprise that she'd ended up as a prefect in her sixth year and an even bigger surprise when she became head girl a year later.

She felt a familiar chill on her skin. She was walking towards the Slytherin common room. She remembered all those late nights she spent sitting on the cold tiles in her bedroom trying to remember his words and the way his hands felt on her cheek. She would wrap her arms around her waist in an attempt to feel his arms around her. She pitied herself for thinking he'd come back to fulfill his promise to her. Yet, she felt like she had to go back. She had to go back to the place one more time to remember him.

She embraced the chilly atmosphere. It was exactly as cold as she remembered. She brushed her arms in attempt to warm them up. It was in that moment she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and push her up against the wall. He didn't cover her mouth because she wasn't afraid anymore. She was actually smiling.

She looked up to him. He looked much more different than she remembered. His blonde hair was extremely long and placed in a ponytail and he had stubble. Lily bit on her lip when noticed his grey eyes shining in the dark. He was much more handsome than she remembered. She hadn't seen him since he'd graduated. According to Albus, he was an Auror but broke curses on the side as well. Lily knew Scorpius didn't need the money. He needed the distraction from all the chaos in his family.

"I knew you'd come here." He smirked. Lily trembled at the sound of his voice. He cupped her chin and once more he looked at her.

He smiled, "Stunning. You've grown haven't you my little tigress." She nodded stupidly at him. His hand went around her waist. She basked in the familiarity of his touch.

"Did you want something Scorpius?" she asked. He traced his finger over the curves of her lips.

"You have something that belongs to me. I've waited four years to collect what's mine Tigress." He whispered in her ears. She shivered. She could smell his breath. The spearmint scent engulfed her mind and she was longing to taste him.

She bit on her lip, "That's understandable. I guess you should take what's yours then."

He smirked. His fingers brushed her hair from her face. He leaned in towards her and Lily closed her eyes. For a moment she felt like he wasn't to going to kiss her like last time but she felt his lips gently touch hers. Lily gasped before wrapping her arms around his neck and hungrily devouring his lips.

The taste of him, the smell of him and the way he touched her sent her mental. She'd waited four years to enjoy the essence of him. She'd dreamed many nights of their almost kiss but nothing was as amazing as the way he was touching her now. She felt him pull away from the kiss.

"Not now," he whispered in her ear.

She pouted, "Would I have to wait four years for that as well?"

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead, "All good things come to those who wait. Didn't anybody ever teach you that my little Tigress?"

Lily felt him entangle his fingers with hers. She smirked at him, "No. Everybody taught me that if I wanted something, I should always go after it!"

He grinned at her, "What am I to do with you my little tigress?"

She pecked his lips, "Take me out on a date. Love me. Marry me. Have kids with me. Die old with me. And don't ever almost kiss me again!"

He kissed her, "I can do that Tigress." He smirked at her smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and brought him down to her lips once more.

* * *

_**Ok so I'm a little surprised with this one….Tell me what you guys think!**_


End file.
